Nobody can love you like I can (Pezberry version)
by glee1504
Summary: Santana has been living with Rachel and Kurt for the last few months and lately she's been developing some feelings for someone without even realizing it…. (Pezberry endgame) (quinntana friendship; this story also exists in a quinntana version written by me)
1. Chapter 1

**Santana POV**

I cannot wait to get back to the apartment because work has been absolute hell today. Controlling the Snixx is incredibly hard and I think that she's bound to come out one of these days. Like seriously, some people should learn that you shouldn't treat waitresses like crap or even worse blatantly check them out like they're some piece of meat. I'm not there for their entertainment but to earn some money.

Every time Quinn comes to New York and she comes to the café while I'm on my shift, I hear her snort when guys try and flirt with me because she knows how much it annoys me. Besides they don't even stand a chance since I'm gay.

Now that I'm thinking about it, the only time that I actually have fun while working is when Quinn joins me. At least she's on the same level as me, and enjoys the same kind of humor. Of course we like to tease each other as often as possible but it's just how we roll. She's one of the few people in this world that makes me feel better by just being in my presence. Don't tell her I said that though, because I don't want her to think that I've gone soft on her.

After a short walk, I'm finally back at the apartment with the wonder twins. I gently toss my purse in the corner next to the door and greet both Kurt and Rachel who are currently watching TV. "Hey, what's up, Gayberry?"

Kurt just rolls his eyes at me because of the nickname and then returns his attention to the movie he's watching, while Rachel shakes her head playfully and replies, "Don't you ever get tired of using that nickname, Santana?"

I grin smugly, shrug my shoulders and say, "Not really, midget."

After more than 7 months of living with me, Rachel knows that I don't use those nicknames to try and be mean to them. They're just a way of teasing and maybe even some twisted way to show some affection and let them know that I actually like them (not that I would ever admit that).

Rachel laughs softly and says, "Whatever, I know you love me so it's okay." I stick out my tongue in response and take a place in the couch next to her. As soon as I sit down, I can feel her move closer. Not that I would ever admit it but I like the closeness as long as she doesn't get in my personal space because I'm so not in the mood to cuddle right now. I squirm a little to get some more distance between us and then she looks up at me confused. I explain, "I don't want you to fall asleep on me like last time."

She pouts and says, "That was only one time, San. Just let me rest on your shoulder a bit. You're so comfy."

"No; besides you can lean on Kurt. You drooled on me last time for crying out loud."

Kurt looks horrified and rejects, "No way, we all know how you get when you fall asleep on the couch and when we need to wake you up. Seriously, I don't feel like going through another drama outburst."

I burst out laughing because even just remembering that night makes me laugh. When Rachel fell asleep on the sofa after her shift at the diner last month, Kurt decided to wake her because otherwise she might be sore from sleeping on the couch. However, the moment he did that Rachel freaked out big time. I had never seen her like that and it was extremely hilarious. She tried to look mad but it was just cute because she's so tiny. Besides she was only mad at Kurt, so I could laugh my ass off the whole time while Kurt was just being scared.

Rachel gently punches my shoulder and says, "Stop laughing at me."

"Oh, come on Berry. Just admit that it was hilarious the way you overreacted."

"Okay, maybe it was. But I promise that I wont this time."

Kurt shakes his head slowly and says, "Sorry Rach, but I've learned my lesson so no falling asleep on me. Besides this shirt is designer, so you can go drool all over Santana."

I interject, "No freaking way. Besides you two can enjoy your movie all by yourself because I'm going to take a quick shower. Maybe we could watch something together after this movie?"

Kurt agrees, "Sure, Satan." And I just roll my eyes at the nickname and then Rachel says, "Sounds nice, San."

I make my way over to the bathroom and grab a shower. The shower feels refreshing, especially because I just worked a crappy shift at the restaurant.

After my shower, I get dressed and go to my room to quickly check my laptop. A smile instantly appears on my face when I notice that Quinn is online on Facebook. I quickly send her a message to ask whether or not she's free to Skype me right now. A few seconds later, I get a reply and apparently she'd love to Skype me.

As soon as Quinn's face appears on my computer, she bursts out laughing. I look at her confused and ask what's so freaking funny.

Quinn giggles, "Never thought I'd see the tough Santana Lopez dressed in a unicorn onesie."

I roll my eyes and say, "Whatever, they're like super comfy and they were a gift."

"Let me guess, Brittany got them for you."

I pretend to be surprised and say, "Wow Q, how did you know? You must be a psychic."

She wiggles her eyebrows and smirks, "Maybe I am."

"Whatever Q-Ball, so what's up?"

"Not much, just working on an essay. And you?"

I wonder, "I'm not disturbing you, right? Because if you're too busy then we can Skype some other time."

Quinn gently shakes her head, "Of course, you're not disturbing. Besides you know that our Skype sessions are like my favorite kind of study breaks."

I smirk smugly, "You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Don't flatter yourself too much, San."

"A girl can dream right."

"Whatever you say, San. Anyway, I was wondering how was work today?"

I sigh, "Fine."

"Let me guess, someone pissed you off while you were working."

I smile, "Wow Q, maybe you're a psychic after all."

"Told you so."

Before I could say anything else, I notice Rachel standing in my doorway. She comes a bit closer and asks, "Hey San, are you coming? Kurt and I finished watching Rent and now I want to watch something with you."

I nod my head and say, "Yeah sure, I'll be there in a sec."

Satisfied with my answer, Rachel flashes me a smile and leaves my room so I can end my conversation with Quinn first before I join the wonder twins for a movie. I turn back to Quinn and apologize, "Sorry, but I have to go because Berry wants to watch a movie."

Quinn laughs, "You're so whipped, San."

"Am not."

"Whatever you say; anyway, I'll talk to you later. Bye, S."

"Bye, Q."

**A/N: So as some of you know, I'm currently also writing another version of this story which is quinntana endgame. So please check that one out if you prefer Quinntana over pezberry. And for the pezberry fans, hopefully, you'll like this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is officially different from the one in my Quinntana version of this story, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Santana POV**

Ugh, why does Berry always have to get up so freaking early?! The least she could do is keep her mouth shut instead of singing at the top of her longs in the shower. I don't care that she sings impressively well; for all I care she could be singing like an angel and I'd still prefer to sleep instead of listening to her at 7am. Honestly, I'm everything but a morning person and living with the wonder twins will not change that any time soon.

I turn around in my bed and before I manage to fall back asleep, I hear a knock on my door. I groan, "Go away, I'm sleeping."

Obviously I know it's Rachel and I'm aware that she will come in anyway. A second later my bedroom door opens slowly and as I suspected, Rachel is the one disturbing my sleep again.

She slowly walks towards my bed and shakes her head in amusement. Rachel muses, "Well, you look pretty awake to me."

I roll my eyes at her and sigh, "What do you want, Rach?"

Now, Rachel is standing right next to my bed and she carefully sits down on it and looks me straight in the eye. She shyly asks, "I was just wondering when you're leaving today?"

Why the hell is she being weird about this? Rachel already knows that I leave to New Haven to visit Quinn every other weekend. Seriously, sometimes I don't understand why she always wants to spend time together on the weekends when we have all week to hang out, while I only have weekends to spend time together with Quinn. I reply, "I'm leaving at noon, so I still have enough time to sleep a bit longer. So please take the hint and let me get some sleep."

She pouts, "But San, I thought we could do something fun together before you leave?"

"Seriously, Berry, you should by now that I never do fun stuff when it's this freaking early. But if you want you can sing me to sleep or whatever if that makes you happy."

A small smile appears on her lips and Rachel seems satisfied with that answer. Don't tell her this, but I actually can't stand to see her sad or see her pouting. Rachel has become one of my best friends, so that's probably why I've grown a soft spot for her. If Quinn would know that I let Rachel sing me to sleep or stuff like that, she would make so much fun of me so I hope she never finds out. Ugh, Q was right; I am whipped. Fml.

I close my eyes again and I fall asleep to the sound of Rachel who is softly singing me some cheesy song.

All of a sudden I can hear my alarm blaring through my bedroom. Ugh, I can't believe that it's already 10am. It seems as only 5 minutes ago that I closed my eyes for the second time.

I slowly make my way out of my bed and go to the kitchen to grab my first cup of coffee of the day, since I need it to start functioning properly. On my way over, I see Kurt who is currently sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper. As soon as he spots me, he greets me and quickly goes back to reading the paper. Then I notice Rachel who's in the kitchen and pouring two mugs of coffee. I point at one of the cups and ask, "Is that for me?"

She smiles, "Of course, because I know how grumpy you get in the morning if you haven't got your coffee yet."

I roll my eyes playfully and she hands me my cup of coffee. Then I joke, "Whatever, and thank you for the coffee. Although it's kind of creepy that you know when I'm going to wake up."

Rachel quirks her eyebrow at me and says, "Oh please, don't even pretend that we don't do this every weekend that you go to New Haven. Besides I asked you last night at what time you set your alarm, remember?"

"I know, I just like teasing you. Is it weird that the three of us are almost like a family? A weird and malfunctioning family; but still a family."

Rachel gives me this dreamy look and sighs happily, "I know. I really love the two of you."

"Come on, Berry. Don't get all sappy on me."

Before Rachel can say anything else, I turn around and head for the bathroom with my cup of coffee in hand. However, I do turn around and wink at Rachel, "You know I love you guys too, even though you're both a handful."

I start making myself ready to go to New Haven to go and see Quinn. Even though I see her every weekend, I still get excited every time. Don't get me wrong, because I also like hanging out with the wonder twins. But I can only take so much of them before they start to annoy me. Besides, I live with them so we can hang out all the time, but if I want to hang out with Quinn then I need to schedule it in advance since she goes to Yale in New Haven.

Quinn is the only friend that I've left besides Rachel and Kurt, so of course she's special to me and I don't want her to disappear from my life just because of the distance. It's been ages since I've spoken to anyone else from the glee club and I guess that's normal because distance makes it harder to stay in touch. But I don't want distance to come in between Quinn and I.

We might have had a rocky friendship in high school, but now I feel like she's one of the few people that I completely trust. It might have something to do with the fact that when I told her I was gay, she was there for me and didn't treat me any different. Moreover, Quinn was my rock after my horrible break-up with Brittany. So what I'm trying to say is that Quinn has always been a very good friend of mine and I want to keep it that way.

After taking a short shower and putting some stuff in my bag, I'm ready to go. Before I go, I quickly say goodbye to Kurt and then make my way over to Rachel's room to say goodbye to her as well. I knock on her door and I hear a muffled "come in" coming from the inside.

I open the door and see Rachel lying on her bed with a book in hand and she has her reading glasses on. To be honest, she looks cute with her messy bun on top of her head and those glasses. Especially since those glasses are a bit oversized. Anyway, I get snapped out of my thoughts when Rachel puts her book down and asks me if I'm about to leave.

I sigh, "Yeah, I just wanted to say goodbye before going to the train station."

Rachel pouts, "I wish you'd stay here and spend some time with me."

"I've told you this before, Rach. Quinn is one of my best friends and I want to keep it that way. But how about we both try to take two days off next week and hang out?"

Rachel shoots me a smile that reaches her eyes and asks, "Just you and me?"

I smile, "Just you and me, tiny."

Rach moves from her bed and gives me a big hug. Then she whispers in my ear, "I'd love that, San."

As Rachel loosens her grip on me, she gives me small kiss on my cheek and says goodbye. I'm actually happy that when I come back from New Haven, I can spend some quality time with Rachel. She has changed so much since high school, and now I actually like hanging out with her even though she can still get on my nerves sometimes. That's just how we roll I guess. We both like to tease each other, but at the end of the day we're there for each other and that's all that matters.

After saying my goodbyes, I hurry my ass up to the train station, because I do not want to miss my train. Quinn would kill me if I missed it again, I already missed it the two previous times and she was not happy at all. Sometimes angry Quinn can be hot, but sometimes it's just scary. Thank God that she never stays mad at me for a long time.

The walk to the train station takes me about fifteen minutes and I spend them all listening to some of my favorite music. I have some Sam smith blasting through my headphones and for some reason I cannot stop listening to the song 'Like I can'.

As soon as I board my train, I receive a text message. I take a look at my phone and notice that it's from Quinn.

_From Quinn: "Let me know when you're on the train x"_

Before I can reply, my phone buzzes again and I've received another text from Quinn.

_From Quinn: "Btw, you better catch your train this time or I'll go all Lima heights on your ass ;) x"_

A smile graces my lips as I roll my eyes at Q's text. I quickly text back: _"Q-ball, don't pretend like you're as badass as me :p You are sooooo not lima heights x"_

Before Quinn can reply, I also send her a short text that says that I did catch my train this time.

Instead of replying to my text, I get an incoming call from Quinn. I pick it up and joke, "Hi, Queen of Lima heights speaking. Who is this?"

Quinn snorts, "San, don't ever answer your phone like that again. Instead of sounding badass, you sound like a dork."

I pout and mumble, "I'm not a dork."

"You are. But don't worry because you're a cute dork."

"Even worse; I'm not cute. I'm sexy. There's a big difference."

I imagine Quinn rolling her eyes at me on the other side of the telephone or maybe quirking her eyebrow. She snorts, "Keep telling yourself that, Sanny. Or don't you remember skyping me yesterday in your cute little unicorn onesie."

I scoff, "Whatever. It was comfy and that's all that matters. See you in New Haven, Q-Ball."

"See you soon, S."


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana POV**

Once I get off the train, I immediately spot Quinn who's wearing a navy sundress and a pair of sunglasses. The moment she spots me, she shoots me a small smile. When I reach her, I open up my arms and hug her tightly. I can feel her relax in my embrace, which tells me that she's just as happy to see me, as I am to see her. When I pull back, she greets me, "Hi, San. I'm not going to lie, I'm happy that you didn't miss your train this time. So maybe this time we can actually go grab a bite together."

"Sounds good to me, Q."

We both start walking towards the exit of the train station and Q reaches for my hand. I don't exactly when we created the habit off holding each other hands when we're walking together, but somewhere in the last few months we created the habit. I would never admit it out loud but I like holding Q's hand. It makes me feel closer to her and reminds me off the strong friendship we've built.

During our high school years, Q and I were more frenemies than best friends. But ever since I moved to New York and broke up with Brittany, Quinn has been my rock. She's my best friend and I don't ever want that to change. When I think about it, it's kind of weird how I consider both Quinn and Rachel to be my best friends but I don't treat them the same. For example, I'd never hold Rachel's hand because I know that it makes me feel weird. Rachel held my hand once when we were shopping but it definitely changed the atmosphere and created some kind of tension between us. Not an uncomfortable tension but more like sexual tension, which was totally weird. However, I'm over it and I stopped questioning why there's this tension between us sometimes. I guess, it's just because we haven't always been friends like Q and I were.

Once we reach the diner, Q lets go off my hand and we both walk inside. There aren't too many people here, which is a plus. We both take a seat at a small table and take a look at the menu. After ordering our lunch, I can feel my phone buzz and I see that Rach has sent me a couple of texts. I chuckle after reading them, because she's worried if I made it okay and why I haven't texted her yet like I promised to. She can be really overprotective of me, which is kind of cute. Not that I would ever tell her that. I quickly type a reply saying that I'm alright and that I'm looking forward to our time we're going to spend together once I get back.

Q snaps me out of my thoughts when she says, "Who you're texting, San?"

I shrug my shoulders and mutter, "Just Berry."

She raises her eyebrow at me, and I shoot her a glare. I snap, "What?! Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing."

"Common Q, don't be like this. Just tell me. What's wrong with me texting Berry?"

She shrugs her shoulders and explains, "Nothing. It's just odd, that's all I'm saying."

I roll my eyes because that doesn't make any sense to me. I ask, "How is that odd? You know she's my friend, Q. I live with her for crying out loud, so texting her is really no big deal."

Q smiles, "I know it's not but I can tell that you REALLY enjoy texting her, if you catch my drift."

I laugh, "What so now you think I've got the hots for Berry?"

"It's obvious, S. You're crushing on her."

"Seriously, Q. I think you're hallucinating. In fact, tonight I'll prove how wrong you are."

"How are you going to do that, S?"

I smirk, "You'll see."

**Quinn POV**

After our lunch, San told me her brilliant plan to prove to me that she isn't crushing on Rachel. Honesty, I think it's ridiculous that she doesn't realize that Berry is also crushing on her. Also, her little plan only proves how stubborn she can be. San just doesn't want to admit that I'm right about her feelings for Rachel or perhaps she's still in denial about them.

Anyway, San wants to prove me how single and ready to mingle she is – btw, that were her exact words – by suggesting we go out tonight to a gay bar and pick up some fine ladies. Of course I agreed, because San and I have had some fun in gay bars before. Don't get me wrong because I'm straight and I only made out with a girl once, but I like the vibe in those clubs. And I kind of like being San's wingman.

I still think it's weird how San and Rach both can be so blind; they're obviously into each other. Anyway, I guess they'll have to figure it out for themselves. In the meantime, I can just tease San which is always fun. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? However, maybe I should give them a helping hand. I mean it's only 5pm, so if I'd secretly invite Rachel to come with us, she can still get her on time. Perhaps I should do that…

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short; I'll try and make the next one longer.**


End file.
